The present invention relates to magnetic separators and in particular to separators for magnetic removal of solid particles from fluid media. Such separators may be used to advantage in heat and power engineering, metallurgy, machine-building, chemical and other industries primarily for fine and coarse cleaning, say, of ammonia, ammonia water, alkalies, condensates, circulating water, machine oil, steam and like fluid media to remove products of corrosion of equipment, products of wear of parts of various machines and mechanisms, machining products, dispersed scale, etc.
Known in the art are various separators with magnetizable packings whose elements attract ferromagnetic particles from media flowing through the packing under the action of a polygradient magnetic field. For example, the separator for magnetic removal of solid particles from fluid media according to USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 394,101 filed Aug. 22, 1973 comprises a flow chamber provided with connections to let in and out a fluid medium and filled with a rod-type ferromagnetic filter packing, and a magnetic system for magnetizing the packing. In the device under review the packing rods are not in contact with one another, and the medium being cleaned flows through gaps between the rods perpendicularly to longitudinal axes thereof.
The aforesaid device may be used only for coarse magnetic separation since the presence of gaps between the generating lines of the rods is a factor increasing a magnetic field strength therebetween and reducing effectiveness in deposition of microparticles considered to be impurities.